Talk:Gwendolyne Stacy (Clone) (Earth-1610)
Might need an Expanded Page. We might want to do what was done with Kitty Pryde and Ultimate Spider-Man. This page is starting to become a mess. --Savageland 09:08, June 12, 2011 (UTC) :No response so I went ahead and took the initiative and created an Expanded version so this one can be scaled back. There's a section on Peter Parker's haircut in here longer than some character's entire articles. I'm sorry if this hurts feelings but it just isn't good work. I'll be working on it shortly.--Savageland 20:29, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ::I say go for it. If it works for one character with lots of back-story why not another? Just my two cents. ::-Balfro 20:53, June 14, 2011 (UTC) :::I set it back to where it was about month ago before Spiderfreak hijacked the article (I hate to single people out but that's what happened). We should be fine from here as long as everybody uses their best judgment.--Savageland 12:23, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Combine? If this is the same Gwen Stacy as before, then why make a separete page? Might as well combine this with Gwen Stacy (Earth-1610)--Smbzfan2 11:19, July 28, 2011 (UTC) :I agree. In Ultimate Spider-Man #128, Peter says "So she's a clone" and Tony Stark corrects him, saying "She's, well, she's a molecular copy. But an exact one. There's no difference. On any definable genetic level. So the question is...if she is biologically Gwen Stacy, and mentally Gwen Stacy...Who are we to say she's not Gwen Stacy?" Peter responds, saying "She's alive". Since then, everyone has thought of her as the original Gwen resurrected. Gwen even mentions her mother in Spider-Men #4. Does anyone know if she's ever been called a clone at any other time? NetSpiker (talk) 06:10, December 19, 2012 (UTC) ::The problem is that even if she's exactly the same Gwen Stacy who Carnage killed, she's not her. She was created by Doc Ock the same way Spider-Woman, Kaine, Tarantula or Scorpion. ::ADour, the ADour-tacular ADour (talk) 16:26, December 19, 2012 (UTC) :::Characters are killed and resurrected all the time in comic books. The way I understand it, Carnage absorbed Gwen Stacy's essence and created a new body for her. This means that Gwen probably remembers her own death, although I don't remember this ever being discussed. Clones are not exactly the same as the original and there are tests that can prove they are clones. Gwen is exactly the same as the original and everyone considers her to be the same person as the original. Compare this to the Earth-616 Gwen Stacy clone who was considered to be a different person. NetSpiker (talk) 11:48, December 20, 2012 (UTC) power grid Her power grid from Ultimate Secrets actually reads as; Carnage- Intelligence-1, Strength-4, Speed-2, Durability-4, Energy Projection-2, Fighting Skills-2 and as Gwen- Intelligence-2, Strength-2, Speed-2, Durability-2, Energy Projection-1, Fighting Skills-2.--Marvelous25 (talk) 14:38, July 22, 2019 (UTC) OZ Formula Mutate? I can't find any source to explain why her origin would list her as an 'oz formula mutate' and was wondering if someone could explain it--Marvelous25 (talk) 20:01, July 23, 2019 (UTC)